


The Moment of Truth

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: While her brothers play in the arcade, Robyn finds herself sitting at a table watching the blonde at the soda shack.For OQonHolidaysWeekPrompt #47 - OQ take their children and Robyn (who’s about 15 yo) on a trip to San Francisco. “Regina, I really like this girl we met on the pier.”





	The Moment of Truth

Robyn has always had a separation between her life and her parents. Her father, while incredibly understanding, was still just… a guy. He still saw her as his little girl, who scurried around the forest and learned how to shoot a bow by age 5. Her mother, while also understanding, was impossible to talk to. But Regina- she was different. 

 

They decided on a family trip to San Francisco for the week between Christmas and New Years, so Robyn could spend the holidays with her Mom but still make the vacation during her winter break from school. 

 

She and her brothers found themselves on the pier each night after their parents had long retired to bed. Henry and Roland wound up in the arcade, spending all their savings on racing games and pinball. But she had other plans. 

 

Robyn snuck away from her brothers and propped herself up on the picnic table outside of one of the food shops, watching the girl who sat behind the counter as she rang people up. 

 

She tried to stay hidden by reading her book, but every 20 minutes or so she would go up to the counter and order another tea. Each time she went up she nervously twisted at her hair and rambled about something unimportant. After, she’d go back to her table to try and come up with something new to say. 

 

The girl was gorgeous, with her long blonde hair back into a thick braid that fell over her shoulder. As Robyn stared, her thick frame glasses kept sliding down her face, and she pushed them back up with the back of her hand, her eyes never leaving the blonde. 

 

Robyn went up again and again, trying to find something more interesting to talk to rather than the weather or the business on the pier. Her headway was short lived though, when her brother ran up and realized it was past their curfew so they had to go. As Roland was grabbing her hand to pull her from the bench, she heard a loud “Goodbye!” and turned to see the girl behind the counter waving at her, with a upset frown on her face. 

 

The next day they went back to the pier. The boys and her dad had quickly run off to this little shop by the sand, so Robyn and Regina found a shady spot under awning to sit and people watch. 

 

As Regina carried on about her mayoral duties back in Storybrooke, Robyn kept turning around, looking for the girl from the food stand. Regina, who quickly realized Robyn hadn’t heard a word she’d said, smirked as she continued her story. 

 

“Oh and then, you know, the giant blue flying car flew down and ran over the whole town. Killed everyone, really. Just took them all out.”

 

“Oh neat” Robyn responded, now turned completely around to look behind her. 

 

“Robyn, look at me.” 

 

The teenager finally spun, and her face fell as the conversation caught up with her. “Wait- did you say everyone got hit by a flying car? Why would you-”

 

Regina smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “What’s got your brain elsewhere? Who are you looking for?” 

 

Robyn shakes her head, stuttering out an  _ oh no, it’s stupid _ before Regina stops her again. 

 

“It’s not stupid if it’s important to you. Now what’s going on?” 

 

Robyn’s bottom lip starts to tremble, but when Regina goes to tell her _ it’s okay  _ she shakes her head and blurt our “I- well, Regina, I really like this girl I met on the pier.” 

 

Regina nods, at first, and then a warm smile spreads across her face. She wraps the now crying Robyn into a tight hug, and presses a kiss to her hair. “Oh, honey you don’t need to cry.” Robyn starts to apologize, but Regina cuts her off with a “don’t you apologize either. You’ve done absolutely nothing that warrants an apology.” 

 

Robyn pulls away and wipe at her tears. “I was afraid you’d be mad.” 

 

Regina cradles her step-daughters face in her hands and uses her thumb to brush away a stray tear. “Robyn I could never be mad at you for this. Neither will your dad, or your mom. We all love you so much, and you liking girls will never change that. Besides, I’ve expected this for a while now.” 

 

“You knew?” 

 

She shrugs, and smiles again. “I had an idea. You have to remember that I was a 15 year old girl once.” 

 

“But you and Dad-”

 

“Your father and I were destined to be soulmates long before either of us knew the other existed. And there were years there, in the middle, that ultimately led us to each other. While we both wish I hadn’t been so stubborn so long ago, it also brought us you and your brothers, and we wouldn’t trade you kids for anything. But it also gave us time to find ourselves, and everyone deserves that time.” 

 

“So you’ve…” 

 

“Dated a girl, yes. Well, a few, but one was more serious than the others.” 

 

“It was Aunt Mal, wasn’t it? You two have always acted… I guess, different around one another.” 

 

Regina smiles and nods, reaching a hand out to tuck a strand of hair out of Robyn’s face. “Yes, but that’s a story for another day. Now fill me in about this girl. What does she look like?” 

 

Robyn goes into a full explanation of the day before, describing the girl from the shop in full detail and how she sounded and acted. After a few minutes, though, she stops as the blonde walks past their bench and into line at the pretzel stand behind Regina. 

 

“Wait, that’s her! No, no don’t look” Robyn cuts in as Regina starts to turn. “Should I go say something? I- I want to talk to her.”

 

“Then go” Regina says and pushes her up off the bench. “Just remember to be yourself. Anyone who doesn’t like you for you just isn’t worth it.” 

 

Robyn kisses her step-mother quickly on the cheek and runs up behind the blonde in the line. She watches her as the girl fiddles with the corner of the ten in her hands. 

 

“I- um- hey” she stutters out. 

 

The blonde turns, and a smile lights up her face. “Hey! You’re the girl from yesterday. The one who kept ordering tea.” 

 

“Yeah” she laughs, “That was me. I was sort of just looking for an excuse to come talk to you. I thought if I kept ordering sandwiches it’d look more suspicious though.” 

 

The blonde laughs, and ducks her head as she tries to hide her smile and the blush creeping up her cheeks. “It’s okay, I- I was happy you kept coming back.” 

 

As the blush starts to creep up her own cheeks, Robyn sticks her hand out and smiles. “Well then, i'm Robyn.” 

 

The girl slides her hand into Robyn’s and give a gentle shake. “I’m Alice.” 

* * *

Later that night, after the kids have gone to bed, Regina pulls Robin to sit on the porch of their rental house. She squeezes his hand tightly, and starts the conversation explaining Robyn had asked her to talk to him.

 

She explains what happened that afternoon on the pier, and by the time she’s finished, he is crying and pulling her into his arms. 

 

“Thank you” he whispers, kissing her temple and carding his fingers into her hair. “I’m so happy our daughters trusts you, that she has someone to go to. Thank you for loving our daughter so much.” 

 

Regina hugs him back, and presses a kiss to his jaw. “She’s an easy kid to love.” 

  
  
  



End file.
